In The Arms Of An Enemy
by RoCkInArIeL
Summary: Kakashi Had Been Captured By Zabuza, And Things Seem To Be Only Getting Worse. With Kakashi's Team Panicing, Kakashi Seems Helpless! But With Zabuza's New Plans For Kakashi, Is He Really In Trouble? I Guess Nothing Is What It Seems In The Arms Of An Enemy
1. Uh Oh! Kakashi's In Trouble

Zabuza had just trapped me in a special jutsu . . . An inescapable water prison! The more I struggled, the more I'd suffocate. Sasuke was starting to panic, and Naruto didn't know what to do. _I've got to try and calm them, before they do anything stupid! Especially Naruto . . . _I thought looking at them, and Naruto shouted, "Kakashi! Are you all right? Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" He was about to dash toward me, but Zabuza made a clone appear in front of him. "No Naruto! Stay back, don't come any closer!" I shouted, and Zabuza laughed.

"You really think you'll have a chance against me now, Kakashi? Just face it, your fucking hopeless! Those poor defenseless brats you dragged down here don't have a chance against me all by themselves, and you know it! So . . . what's your next move?" He said eyeing me, and I shook my head. _Kakashi is helpless. He looks rather innocent when he's accepted defeat! _He thought laughing, and I looked up at him. "Do I really Zabuza?" I whispered, and he blushed under the bondage wrapped around his face. "S-shut up, Kakashi. As soon as I get rid of these little kids, I'll have you all to myself"

He whispered not looking at me, and I gasped. _What the hell is he talking about? He doesn't mean . . . oh dear, what he has in store for me can't be good . . . _I thought shaking my head, and I looked up at Naruto. "Do not listen to him! Remember you're on a mission, and your job is to get Tazuna safely to the bridge! Now go! Zabuza's water clone can't stay far from him. Now get him out of here!" I shouted, and Sakura nodded. Zabuza was laughing constantly, obviously enjoying the situation he has me stuck in! "Yeah guys let's listen to Kakashi Sensei, and get out of here!"

She shouted, and Sasuke turned to her. "Oh that's a_ really_ good plan, just shut up Sakura! Oh what are you suggesting we do, just leave Kakashi here for dead?" He said, and she gasped. "Yeah your right Sasuke! We've gotta fight him!" Naruto Shouted, and Sasuke walked up to Naruto. Just when I really thought all hope was lost, Zabuza dragged me underwater! Naruto flinched, pointing at me, and Sakura screamed. "Ah! Kakashi sensei! No, what do we do?" Naruto shouted about to run off, and they gasped. "Naruto don't! That's just what he want's us to do, go underwater saving him! Let's destroy this clone, and then go for Sensei!" Sasuke said, and Naruto nodded.

They ran at him, with Naruto to his right, and Sasuke on his left. Half-way to him they pulled out their Kunai Knives, and kept charging at him. "Go Sasuke, go!" Sakura shouted, and he rolled his eyes. They ran diagonally, switching their places so they were on opposite sides, and Zabuza's clone laughed. "Foolish children!" He shouted jumping in the air, and dodging their attack! "Damnit! Let's go at him again!" Sasuke shouted skidding to a stop, and Naruto nodded. "Hell yeah! This isn't over yet!" Naruto said standing up, and they ran at him again . . . "What the hell are you doing Zabuza?"

I shouted, he ignored me, and kept on swimming with the trap he had me in attached to his arm. "Answer me you fucking bastard!" I shouted banging on the barrier, and it slowly started to shrink. He looked at me, then rolled his eyes. "Would you just calm down? Enjoy the ride, Kakashi! You'll kill yourself before we get anywhere near where I'm taking you, if you keep squirming around like that" He said laughing, and I relaxed. It stopped shrinking, and I have little room left. I sighed, and groaned. "How are you talking without any air?" I asked, and he looked at me. "You're the damn sharingan, copy ninja bastard. You tell me" He said, and I gasped. He stopped swimming, and looked up toward the surface.

"Your just a water clone! But How, that's remarkable! How could a water clone perform such a powerful Jutsu, it's almost impossible!" I shouted, and the barrier shrunk a little bit more. "What does Zabuza intend to do with me? Why the hell would he disappear like a coward! It doesn't make sense" I said shaking my head, and he started swimming. _I just hope Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have come to their senses, and left with Tazuna already . . . _I thought sighing, and Zabuza's clone looked at me. "Zabua's plans with Tazuna will have to wait I guess . . . " He said sighing, and I rubbed my head. "Your talking as if _you aren't _Zabuza, it's confusing" I said laughing, and he smirked. "Why should it matter when you know what I really am?" He said laughing, and I shrugged. _Good point_, I thought laughing.

"Well I hope Zabuza doesn't pull any tricks on me, _whatever _the hell he _plans_ to do" I said sighing, and he nodded. Right when Sasuke and Naruto jumped up to stab the water clone, it vanished! "What!" They shouted in unison, falling on top of each other. "I don't understand! Ugh, that must mean that Kakashi sensei is!" "Very far away from here" Sasuke said getting off of Naruto, and they sat up leaning against each other's backs. "What will we do now?" Naruto said sighing, and Sasuke folded his arms. "More like what _can_ we do now? If we don't know exactly where Kakashi Sensei is, then it's pointless going out to look for him" He said sighing, and Naruto threw his hands up in the air.

"Ah, I give up!" He shouted, and Sasuke looked at him. "It wasn't our fault Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself" He said grabbing Naruto's hand, and Naruto nodded. "I know that Sasuke, but I just wish there was more we could've done to save him . . . " "Me too, Naruto me too . . . " He said holding Naruto's hand, and they stared into each other's eyes . . .


	2. Zabuza Don't!

"We're here" He said springing up out of the water, and into the forest. In the distance I could see a hut, and I gasped. _Zabuza's hideout! Why would he want me here, it doesn't make sense! _I thought, he released me from the prison, and shoved me inside the hut. "What the hell!" I shouted looking around, and Zabuza laughed. I couldn't see him, but I could _feel_ his presence.

"Welcome, welcome Kakashi! You know I don't usually let elite shinobi in my hideout like this, but I guess you're a rare exception" He said laughing, and I rolled my eyes. Zabuza was sprawled out comfortably on a bed, wearing black sweats, and his bare chest. I slowly walked toward him, being cautious of any traps. "You can relax Kakashi, I have no intention of killing you in here, actually I want something else from you" He said smirking, and I stared at his body, moving my eye up and down slowly. _He's so Muscular that it's intimidating!_ I felt a blush coming on, but quickly looked up at the roof. "Thanks for the warm welcome, but why am I here? If you don't wish to kill me then what... Oh God" I paused thinking about what he said to me earlier.

_Once I get rid of these little kids, I'll have you all to myself... _I eyed him, and he chuckled. He stretched his arms out, and my visible eye widened. _No, I mustn't let anything happen between us! not during a mission, he'san enemy! _I thought reluctantly shaking my head, and he sat up. "You still haven't figured it out, Kakashi? Well if you come over here I'd be more than happy to show you" He said standing up, and I gasped. I looked up at him, and he walked up to me. "I _know_ what you want, but I _will_ not! Not now during a mission, _not_ ever!" I shouted stepping away from him, and he laughed.

"Why not Kakashi? it is what _you've_ always wanted, right?" He said looking down at me, and i stared straight back at him."No! It isn't! maybe that's what you've always wanted, but I've got other plans for me..." I said stopping myself, and he shrugged. He vanished leaving me alone, and I flinched._ Stay alert, who knows where the hell he'll try and strike next! _I thought looking around, and he appeared behind me. He grabbed me from behind, and literally threw me on the bed! effortlessly! When I tried to get up he appeared in front of me, and pinned me down.

"No! I won't do this, not with you, or at all! Don't you see what could happen?" I shouted fighting against him, but it was no use! "Oh Kakashi your trembling! Do you really think I'm going to _hurt_ you?" Zabuza whispered running his rough hands down my vest, and he ripped it off! _My body!I can barely move it!_ I thought squeezing my eyes shut, and he laughed. "Well I'm not trusting you if that's what your asking" I said eyeing him, and he laughed. "Ha, I don't expect anything from you. Just your cooperation" He said pulling my mask down, and he ripped the bondage from his face.

"Zabuza please... Don't do this, Dammit! Maybe another time?" I said looking at him, and he chuckled. "You trying to reason with me?" He said smelling my neck, and I nodded glaring at him. "I don't reason with enemies" He whispered. I felt his hot breath against my neck, and I laughed deeply. "Oh, but you can rape them!" I shouted, and he socked me! He let go of me, and I sat up. He got on top of me, with his knees at my thighs, and cornered me with his hands against the wall. "Don't be so fucking arrogant, Kakashi! I can kill you in a split second right here and now, and you know that" I sighed, and shook my head. "Then why don't you do it!" I shouted glaring into his deep, dark eyes, and he smirked. . .


	3. Why Did This Happen!

He raised his hand to punch me, and I flinched. He brought his hand down, and softly slid it against my cheek."Because you're of precious value to me" He whispered, and I never looked away from him. "Then _why_ do this to me? Save me for later, violate me another time when you have all of your strength! Just not now Zabuza, please! I beg of you!" I shouted feeling pathetic, and he grabbed my chin. "Shut up Kakashi! Don't _plead _and _beg _like a pathetic dog! It's just making you look bad" He said laughing, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then, I'll just sit here and do nothing while you put your rough hands all over me!" I said closing my eyes, and he made an odd growling sound . . . "All I want is just a taste Kakashi, just want to hear you scream my name, all I want is your innocence" He said licking my cheek, and I tried pulling away. "You're sick! How could you think of fucking me at a time like this! I left my team with Tazuna all by themselves! They'll never survive on their own, Zabuza! Let me get back to them, and we'll do this later all right! My word is my bond!" I said holding him back with my arms, "But I don't trust your word! You'll have to do better than that Kakashi, actions speak louder than words you know"

Zabuza shouted, and I was pissed! _I didn't want this to happen. . . not now anyways! _I pulled myself on top of Zabuza, slipping my Kunai out as I turned over. He was shocked looking around for his sword, which was across the room. He had his guard down, and I was going for him! I slashed the Kunai across his face, cutting his cheek, and unexpectedly I kissed him. He laid back down, and put his hands on my waist. I threw the kunai across the room, and it stuck on the wall. I pulled away, and smirked. He took a deep breath, and licked his lips. "You were faking that _whole _time just to get me heated up, you really _are_ pathetic" He said running his hands up under my shirt, and his hands felt like sandpaper.

"It worked out nicely, seeing as you're all over me" I said lowering myself on him, and he rubbed my back. "Seems to me that it's the other way around Kakashi" he said, and I gripped his shoulders. _His voice is so deep and as odd as this may seem, it's turning me on_ . . . I thought biting my lip, and I felt him getting hard under me. "Couldn't wait Zabuza?" I said smirking, and he laughed deeply. He ran his hands down my back, and squeezed my ass. I winced blushing lightly, and let out a soft moan. I lifted Zabuza's head up, and kissed him. Zabuza sat up slowly deepening the kiss, and I'm getting _chills_. He slid his hands down lower, taking my pants off with his hands. I helped him by pulling themoff from around my feet, and kicked them on the floor. He ran his hands back up my waist, being as delicate as he can be with me.

He parted lips with mine, and lifted my shirt up over my head. I took my headband off, and shook my hair in my face trying to cover my sharingan eye. Zabuza grabbed my wrist's, and leaned me backward till my head was touching the blanket. He smirked, and couldn't help admiring my body. I felt quite awkward, but did not question Zabuza about what he was doing. I felt my hand slip, and I quickly sat up. I gasped feeling my head spin, holding on to Zabuza's neck with my life! I shut my eyes tightly, and Zabuza laughed. I tightened my grip, massaging his shoulders, and he lifted his head up. "I thought I was gonna fall" I whispered resting my head in the nape of his neck, and he chuckled. "I'd never let that happen" He said closing his eyes, and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I nuzzled up against him. "Hold me tighter" I whispered closing my eyes, and he nodded pulling me closer to him. We were so close to the point where I thought he could feel my heart's pace quicken. His arms wrapped around me tightly made me feel safe, _in the arms of an enemy_. . .

Zabuza let go of me, and roughly pushed me backward. I sat up quickly, and stared at him. The sight before me made me breathless, he's _completley_ naked! I was staring at him wide-eyed, and in complete awe. _He's stunning! I'm speechless, and so god damn lucky! _I thought biting my lip,and he smiled. "Like what ya see Kakashi?" He asked chuckling, and I nodded slowly. "Oh do I!" I said breathing deeply, and he laughed. He laid on top of me, and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad you do" He said grabbing a chunk of my hair, and I moaned. "don't let go" I whispered opening my legs, and Zabuza rubbed his groin up against me. I arched my back up against him, and he smirked. "Oh don't worry Kakashi I won't" He said sucking on my neck, and he pulled my hair. I moaned loudly, and pushed on his shoulders. "Take me now!" I shouted and he sat up, and smirked. "with pleasure" He said slowly pushing his length inside me, and I tensed up. He grunted as he went all the way in, and hebraced my hips. I screamed out in pain! I gripped the sheets in front of me, he started humping me, going faster as he got more comfortable._Ugh, Ah God! It hurts like hell! What did I get myself into, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura forgive me please. I hope you're all safe_. . .


	4. Fighting Dance

Naruto paced back and fourth by the ocean's shore, determined to find a way to save Kakashi. "Oh! We could go into town and ask . . . No that won't work. Or, or maybe we could go swimming to see if they might still be . . . Ah, forget it! I just know Kakashi Sensei's still alive because . . . " He said, and Sasuke groaned. "Naruto! Just calm down. You're making me nervous. Here, come sit down" Sasuke said patting the ground next to him, and Naruto stared at him. "Um ok, but where's Sakura and Tazuna!" He shouted running over to Sasuke, and he sighed. "They went into town to go buy food, they'll be fine" He said folding his arms, and Naruto sat next to him. "Oh, I wonder why they didn't want me to go with them" He said leaning on Sasuke's shoulder, and he laughed. "Because I need you here to keep me company . . . Uh I mean just in case Kakashi shows up" He said not looking at Naruto, and Naruto looked at him funnily. "Yeah right, to see if Kakashi comes back. Look Sasuke if your lonely ya can just tell me that you need me" He said smirking, and Sasuke groaned. "Oh don't be such an idiot Naruto! That's the last thing I need" He said looking away from him, and Naruto sighed.

"Whatever Sasuke but! When you're ready to admit it, I'll be waiting" He said, and Sasuke laughed. "You'll be waiting forever then" He said smirking, and Naruto pushed him. "You're such a jerk, Sasuke!" He shouted turning away from him, and Sasuke shrugged. "Well I'm not apologizing, because I didn't do anything to you" He said, and Naruto looked back at him. "What did you say!" He shouted, and Sasuke leaned in closer to him. "I'm . . . Not . . . Apologizing" He said slowly, and Naruto swung at him. Sasuke quickly sat up, dodging Naruto's punch. "I'm not stupid Sasuke, and I heard ya the first time!" He shouted, and Sasuke stood up. "Then why did you ask me to repeat myself?" He asked, and Naruto growled. "Because I . . . I just did ok?" He said pointing at Sasuke, and he sighed. "I'm not gonna waste any more time arguing with you, I'm leaving" He said turning on his heel, and Naruto got up. "Huh? Where . . . Why, where are you going?" He said, and Sasuke looked back at him. "For a walk" he said starting to walk off, and Naruto hesitated.

"Oh, but Sasuke what about me? What am I supposed to do all by myself?" He said reaching his hand out, and Sasuke stopped. "You figure it out" He said, and he left. Naruto gasped watching him walk away. "I didn't really think he would leave me . . . But he did" He whispered lowering his hand, and he clenched his fists. "Sasuke! No, Don't go! Don't leave me alone please I-I!" He shouted stopping himself, and Sasuke stopped walking. He turned around, and slowly walked up to Naruto. "You what?" He said staring blankly, and Naruto fell on him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and started to cry. "I need you!" He shouted letting the tears soak Sasuke's shirt, and Sasuke smiled. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, pressed Naruto's head to his chest, and let him cry. "Oh Naruto, I wasn't going to leave you" He whispered looking down at Naruto with sympathetic eyes, and Naruto gripped his shirt. "I know but I . . . Couldn't help but think that you were" He said sniffling, and Sasuke lifted his head up. "Look Naruto if your lonely ya can just tell me that you need me" He said smiling, and Naruto kissed him . . . Haku appeared high up in the tree tops, in the exact place where Zabuza told him to go. _But where in the hell is Zabuza? _He thought looking around, and the only people he spotted was...

"What in the hell!" He shouted gasping, and he quickly hid out of sight. Sasuke spun Naruto around in the direction from where the voice was heard, and held him close. _There's no one there! _Naruto parted lips with him, and laughed. "Sasuke were you trying to dance with me? Cause that just sucked" He said, and Sasuke glanced around the area. _I don't want Naruto knowing that there's someone watching us, it'll only worry him. _He thought turning his head from side to side, and he nodded slowly. "Uh Yeah I was Naruto. . . Here let's try again" He said grabbing Naruto's hand, and started to dance. Naruto sighed, and put Sasuke's hand on his shoulders. "No like this Sasuke, geeze don't ya know how to dance?" He said acting cool, and Sauske wasn't paying attention. He was still looking around for Haku, who was hiding nearby them. "Yeah, yeah right Naruto. . . I don't know how to dance" He murmured looking up in the trees, and Naruto laughed. "What are you doing? I thought we were slow dancing" Naruto said, and Sasuke looked at him. "Oh no, I want to teach you something a little different. I saw Kakashi and Iruka dancing this dance, um I think it's called The Salsa, think ya can keep up with me?"

Sasuke said grabbing his hand again, placing his other hand on Naruto's hip, and started dancing. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows trying to concentrate on Sasuke's movements. _He's stepping too fast, I'm surprised I can keep up with him! _Naruto thought biting his lip, and he looked down at his feet. Sasuke gasped looking up, and he spotted Haku. "That's it ya little bitch!" He shouted pointing in Haku's direction, and Naruto slapped him. "Sasuke, what has gotten into you!" He said stopping, and Sasuke spun him around. "Nothing, I'm fine. J-just keep up with me, your doing good" He said smirking, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Naruto stepped back and fourth, pushing against each others hands, and Naruto was really enjoying it. Haku took a deep breath, and flipped out three needles. _That was close, way too close. That raven-haired boy saw me, so he knows I'm on too him. I don't understand why he isn't telling the blonde, or why they're dancing! Either way, whether Zabuza is here or not, they are my enemies. . . and I must destroy them_! He thought glancing at them from behind the tree, and he narrowed his eyes. Naruto was smiling and laughing as they danced, he finally got how to Salsa! Sasuke was keeping his cool, making sure Naruto doesn't notice Haku.

It was sort of awkward being that there wasn't any music playing, but neither of them minded. Haku was circling around them, and forcing Sasuke to spin Naruto around. As Naruto got more and more comfortable with the movements, he decided to add some of his own moves to the dance. He would spin himself in Sasuke's arms, and shake his hips against Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands, and spun out of his arms, and back in. Sasuke was subconsciously following Naruto's moves, but his mind was set on finding Haku. Naruto slid past Sasuke, and clapped his hands. "Oh yeah! Watch me get down, I'm so good!" He shouted waving his arms around, and Sasuke stopped dancing when Naruto let go of him. Haku appeared out in the open, and Sasuke spotted him. "Uhh-Ohh. . . Shit! Naruto?" He shouted backing up slowly, and Naruto didn't pay attention to him. "Yeah, what is it! Heh you like my dance moves huh Sasuke?" He shouted laughing, and Sasuke gasped. Haku stepped closer, and raised his hand with the needles in between his fingers. _Damn, I can't let Naruto know we're being attacked. . . I know what to do! _He thought quickly turning to Naruto, and he grabbed him. "And now for our finale!" Sasuke shouted dipping Naruto, and he gasped placing his hand on his chest.

Haku was about to throw the needles, but Sasuke wasn't low enough. "Shit, Naruto go lower!" He shouted in his face, and Haku threw the needles! Naruto nodded holding Sasuke's shoulders, falling to the floor, and Sasuke kissed him. The needles flew past them, and two of them lightly grazed Sasuke's back. He winced shutting his eyes, and Haku vanished. Naruto parted lips with him, and Sasuke smirked. "Good job Naruto, you were great" He said controlling his breathing, and Naruto laughed. "Thanks, I know I was! Heh I'm just kidding Sasuke, you were alright!" He said smiling, and Sasuke kissed him. They held the kiss, and Sakura and Tazuna came back with bags full of food. "Phew, those markets were full of people. . . Oh my god Naruto!" She screamed dropping the bags, and she fainted. Sasuke looked up, and smirked. "Hmm we were better than I thought" He said smiling, and Naruto laughed. Tazuna clapped for them, and smiled. "Bravo, bravo! excellent performance you two!" Sasuke stood Naruto back up, and let go of him. "Heh thanks, I know!. . . Now let's go eat, all that dancing's made me hungry!" He shouted walking over to Tazuna and Sakura, and Sasuke shook his head. _That's Naruto for ya, but I love him either way. . . _He thought laughing, and he slowly walked toward Naruto. . .

Author's Note: Hello, Oh My Goodness! I Have Finally Finished Chapter 4, I'm So happy! Also I MUST Apologize For ALL THE WAITING! Because What Happened To Me Was My Internet Was Being Switched, And I Only Have 1 Computer So I Was Screwed! I Got So Angry Cause I Got Grounded So I Couldn't Go To My Friends House Or The Library To Write It, But I REALLY Wanted To Finish It! Then When I Finally Got My Internet Back It Wouldn't Work So They Had To Re-download It! _Rips Hair Out Of Head_ I Went Insane, But Now Everything Is Fine! I'm Almost Finished With Chapters5 and6 So Keep Checking In, And THANKS AGAIN!


	5. Is That Kakashi?

"Ugh no Zabuza s-stop! You already came once . . . I-I don't think I can. . . . Take much more!" I shouted panting, and he sat me up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my chest, and slowed down. "Then breathe dammit! You've been holding your breath through this, and that's not good for you" He said, and I laughed. "Then if you know what's good for me, let me go now" I said leaning my head against his chest, and he sighed. "I will, but not just yet. I haven't gotten what I wanted yet" He said taking his member out of me, and I laid back on the bed. I stretched, and groaned. "Medicine . . . The only thing I _don't _carry with me, when I need it most" I said sighing, and he laughed. "I have some, but I'll give it to you on your way out. In the meantime Kakashi, let me have a taste . . . " He said crawling on top of me, and I gasped. "No Zabuza, not anymore! You've had your fun, but I have to leave now! I mean it this time, I'm getting out of here" I shouted, and Zabuza eyed me.

"I don't want any more of this, now got off of me!" I said raising my voice, and he laughed. "All right Kakashi, you can leave now. The door's across room, just get up and walk right out" He said sitting up, and I glared at him. "You want me to leave? Just get up, and leave you here? You don't want to take me back, and have a big scene in front of everyone? Come on, at least do that for me" I said getting up, and he laughed. "Sounds cocky, but fine. Our real fight will have to be when we meet up again . . . " He said climbing out of bed, and he grabbed his pants. I grabbed my clothes, and turned to him. "I knew it, we are still enemies" I said getting dressed, and he nodded. "And I wouldn't want it any other way" He said smirking, and I hugged him. He patted my back, and laughed.

"Then there's no need for me to say 'I love you' any more" I said, and he let go of me. "Good, because I don't want to hear it!" He said raising his voice, and I nodded. I held up my vest, and laughed. "Well thanks for ripping my clothes, you didn't need to be that dramatic" I said putting it on, and he laughed. "Oh yeah, Kakashi. Just like I should be thanking you for cutting my cheek. You didn't need to be that dramatic either" He said shaking his head, and I walked up to him. "Actually Zabuza . . . " I said kicking him to the wall, and before he looked up I vanished. "Where the hell did you go!" He shouted, and I appeared in front of him. He gasped, and I kissed him. "I don't think I was dramatic enough" I said walking to the door, and he stood up. "Wait Kakashi! Don't leave just yet, I have an idea" Zabuza said smirking, and he grabbed one of my Kunai . . .

"What are we going to do now! I can't wait for him anymore, but this is crazy!" Naruto shouted jumping up, and Sasuke groaned. "Naruto sit down! I knew you guys should've listened to me when I said to leave with Tazuna, but you had to be stubborn! I mean after all it has been a long time, and Kakashi's probably dead by now" She said shrugging, and Sasuke glared at her. "What did you say?" He shouted, and Sakura blushed. "Well, I said Kakashi might be dead so we should just leave . . . " She said looking at him, and he shook his head in disgust. He swung at her, but purposely stopping his fist inches from her face. "Don't ever say anything like that about Kakashi Sensei again, especially at a time like this . . . Why if you weren't a girl, I would've hit you just for saying that" He said standing up, and she started to cry. Naruto turned around, and looked at Sasuke standing over Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, what did ya do! Did you hit her? Why is she crying?"

He shouted walking over to Sasuke, and he rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't hit her. She just couldn't handle the truth" He said folding his arms, and Naruto scratched his head. He knelt down to Sakura, and pulled her hand away from her face. "Hey Sakura, are you all right? Uh I know Sasuke can be mean sometimes, but not all the time" He said patting her shoulder, and Sakura gulped. "I don't understand what I did for him to be so mean to me . . . All I said was Kakashi's probably dead by now . . . " she said wiping her eye, and she flinched. Naruto gasped, and sat back. "But . . . Why would you say something like that Sakura! Don't you have faith in Kakashi Sensei?" He said frowning, and she sighed. "Oh yeah Kakashi's strong and everything, but it's been so long since we've seen him"

She said, and Naruto shook his head. Sasuke looked back at them, and rolled his eyes again. He couldn't help but get fed up with them! "Well I know he's alive! I mean he's our Sensei, so I know he'll come back for us! He . . . He just has too!" Naruto shouted clenching his fists, and Sasuke's eyes widened. _He cares about Kakashi more than I thought . . . Just like I do! _He thought looking at Naruto with sympathetic eyes, and he smiled. "Naruto! I-I believe he'll come back too, because he hasn't fought me yet" He said smirking, and Naruto turned to him. "R-really Sasuke?" He said with watery eyes, and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah" He said, and Naruto ran up to him. Sasuke stepped back, and Naruto screamed jumping on Sasuke. "Naruto please!" Sasuke shouted holding Naruto, trying not to fall over. Naruto laughed, and let go of him.

"Heh sorry Sasuke, but that was one of those 'in the moment' kinda things" He said smiling, and Sasuke dusted himself off. He grabbed Naruto's hands, and pulled him in his arms. Naruto blushed wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, and he looked up at him. Sakura was watching them, and she's completely stunned! The first time she saw them holding each other she thought she was just seeing things . . . But she wasn't! She didn't faint or cry, she just stared at them. Feeling envious of Naruto, but sick to her stomach over Sasuke. _What can I do? Awe I should've known Sasuke was gay, but I never would've thought of him that way . . . _

_Especially not with Naruto! I know Naruto's not gay, because he has a crush on me!_ _Maybe if I say something, or do something sexy in front of Naruto it'll get him off of Sasuke! That's still no use, because then Sasuke will just think even more less of me! _She said sighing, and she quickly turned her head when they kissed. She pounded her fist on the ground, and looked at Tazuna. He was sleeping with his sunhat covering his face. "I wish I was asleep right now, dreaming that Sasuke isn't gay" She whispered sighing, and Sasuke opened one eye. Naruto stood on his tippy-toes, deepening the kiss. Sasuke stared in the distance, stopped kissing Naruto, and he pulled away. Naruto eyed him, and sighed. "Oh don't tell me we're dancing again . . . " Naruto said looking up at him, and he shook his head slowly. "No, we're not. Um Naruto turn around, and tell me if you see what I see"

He said pointing in the direction of the forest, and Naruto turned around. He squinted his eyes, and gasped. "Y-yeah, but should we believe it? Sasuke, can you find out if it's an illusion!" Naruto said raising his voice, and Sasuke nodded. He stood next to Naruto, and emerging in his eyes was the Sharingan! He glared at the object they were staring at, and gasped. _It's not an illusion, or a shadow clone! It's really! . . . _


	6. Kakashi's A Fake!

_Kakashi! _He thought closing his eyes, and when he reopened them they were black orbs. "Naruto, follow me now!" He shouted dashing off, and he nodded. "Sakura stay with Tazuna!" Sasuke shouted as he ran past her, and she nodded reluctantly. "Be cautious of any traps Naruto!" He shouted looking around, and Naruto nodded. "Uh right, ok here we come Kakashi Sensei!" He shouted following Sasuke, and Sasuke felt a rush of energy. I was leaning over a tree, and looked really tired. My clothes were ripped, was nearly covered in blood, and I looked really beat up. I had a kunai stuck in my arm, and thigh.

My hair was messed up, and dirty. They finally reached me, and Sasuke sat me down on the ground. He gulped, and shook his head. He couldn't bear to see me like this! "K-kakashi, can you hear me?" He said lifting my head up, and their were bruises on my face. He gasped, and Naruto felt for my pulse. "He's alive at least, just like I knew you would be Kakashi" He said biting his lip, and I nodded slowly. "Sasuke. . . Oh Naruto, what I endured was. . . horrible!" I whispered wheezing, and they gasped. "I can't imagine what Zabuza might have done to you Kakashi, but we _will_ kill him for whatever he put you through" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes, and I looked up at him.

"No, you don't have too. . . Do that just for me, it's not worth dying for. You both. . . Have your whole lives ahead of you! Don't forget your dreams, don't give them all up just to avenge me. . . Ahh!" I said grabbing my side, and Naruto hesitated. "Ah Kakashi Sensei please hang in there, we'll get you to a doctor. We'll get you help, and you'll better in no time!" Naruto said standing up, and Sasuke eyes were watering. "Uh yeah, let's get him out of here. . . Can you walk Kakashi?" He said standing me up, and I leaned over to the side. "Wait where's Tazuna, and Sakura!" I said coughing, and they said in unison, "By the ocean" Naruto said pointing back in the direction they came, and he stared for awhile.

He couldn't see Sakura and Tazuna from where he was! _Oh where are they! Maybe they moved over or something. . ._ Naruto thought biting his lip, and he groaned. Sasuke took my left arm, and Naruto took my right. "In the place where you left us" Naruto added, and I gasped. "You two disobeyed me! I told you to leave with Tazuna, and yet. . . you stayed, why!" I shouted, and Naruto shrugged. "Save you're breath, Kakashi. After all if it weren't for us right now, you'd still be stranded out here by yourself" Sasuke said starting to walk slowly, and Naruto tried keeping in step with him. I looked up in the treetops waiting for Zabuza to appear so I could give him the signal, but where is he! _Did he lie to me! Did he take Tazuna and run! I've got to do something, but I can't run! Not when I'm faking being hurt, oh if only one of them realized what happened to me! _I thought scratching my head, and when I looked back up I spotted Zabuza.

He was standing on a high, thick tree branch, and he pointed to Tazuna and Sakura. I nodded, and purposely fell on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto knelt down to my aid, and I held my breath. Zabuza disappeared and reappeared in fronnt of Sakura, and he snatched her. She gasped, and Zabuza uncovered her mouth so she could scream for help. "Sasuke save me!" She screamed and Zabuza ran off with her, and Sasuke and Naruto shot up. "Oh shit, it's Sakura! What do we do!" Naruto shouted, and I stopped holding my breath. "Save her dammit! Leave me, now go I'll be alright!" I shouted pushing their legs, and they stood up. Sasuke nodded and dashed off with Naruto quickly behind him. I slowly sat up, and groaned. _I know Sasuke's bound to figure out something's up, but will he say anything? How long will it take for him to realize it? _

I stood up, and slowly made my way out to the ocean's edge. I glanced around, and saw Tazuna sitting asleep under the shade of a tree. _Why the hell hasn't Zabuza taken him yet? _I thought rubbing my chin, and I heard Naruto and Sakura screaming. I ran most of the way until they could see me, and I limped up to them. Zabuza had Sakura in his grasp, with a kunai to her neck. Sasuke had his arms folded, not seeming to care much, and well Naruto was cussing and throwing his arms out at Zabuza. "Zabuza! You put her down now! Sasuke and Naruto... Step away from him!" I shouted pointing at him, and they did as they were told... Accept Zabuza. He winked at me, which meant I was supposed to jump on him. Sakura opened her eyes, and started to cry. "Oh thank goodness Kakashi Sensei! Help me, you let go of me freak!" She shouted pounding on his arms, but he was laughing.

I walked up to them, and Zabuza narrowed his eyes. I made a peace sign meaning I was gunna jump, so right before then he's supposed to throw Sakura without hurting her. I ran and jumped up, pulling a Kunai from my leg, but he jumped back, and ran with her towards the woods. "Zabuza what the hell are you doing?" I shouted falling to the ground, and Naruto ran after him. "Go, catch him!" I shouted, and Sasuke looked at me with disappointment and ran off after Naruto. _Sasuke found out that was a clone carrying Sakura, but hopefully he won't say anything... _I thought sighing, and the real Zabuza came up behind me. "Wonderful performance Kakashi" He said laughing, and I stood up. "Hmm Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself being that you let a water clone do all the work for you" I said turning to him, and he grabbed me. "Well you see Kakashi, this is the scene where I really come in" He said ripping his bondage, and he slid my mask down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

I slowly backed him up against a tree, and kept kissing him. He let out a deep moan, and we parted lips. "How long till you think they realize what they're dealing with?" He said smirking, and I shrugged. "They probably already know... Or at least Sasuke and Sakura do, I'm never too sure when it comes to Naruto" I said, and he sighed. "Why do you even bother with those kids Kakashi? Hell if I had to babysit I'd hire someone else to do it" He said letting me go, and he wrapped new bondage around his mouth. I slid my mask up, and laughed nervously. "I'm not babysitting them, I'm training them. If you'd have stayed in your village long enough you would've been doing the same thing" I said raising my voice, and he grabbed my throat. "That smart mouth's gonna get you killed one day Kakashi, want that day to be today!" He shouted lightly squeezing my my neck, and I laughed. "What will happen if I say no?" I said smirking under my mask, and he laughed.

He sloftly wrapped his arms around me, and I chuckled. "Zabuza what is with being so soft? I thought you were a demon, not a teddy bear" I said smirking, and he blushed. He thrashed me around, and held me tightly against his chest. So tight that I was short of breath, but I was comfortable. "There we go. . ." I whispered closing my eyes, and he laughed...

Naruto had finally destroyed the water clone, and they were thinking up a plan. "Why didn't anyone tell me it wasn't really Zabuza! Wheres the real one? What about Kakashi, he's hurt all by himself!" He shouted, and Sasuke sighed. "Just keep quiet dobe, Kakashi isn't really hurt!" He shouted, and Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Huh! He's not, well what do ya mean?" He said, and Sasuke smacked his forehead. "That was an illusion, Kakashi is really just fine. Didn't you notice that when he was on the ground he claimed his left ankle was in pain, but when he stood up he was limping on his right?" He said glaring at Naruto, and he still had a blank look on his face. "Maybe both of his feet were in pain" He said shrugging, and Sakura picked up the Kunai. "This is... Kakashi's! This Kunai is Kakashi's!" She shouted waking over to them, and they turned to her. . .


	7. End

"Huh?" Sasuke said, and Naruto folded his arms. "Say what?" He said, and Sakura nodded. "This Kunai is Kakashi's, a leaf symbol is carved on the handle. I just know it's his!" She said, and they nodded. "Ok, so what are we gonna do about it?" Sasuke said, and Naruto pointed to himself. "I say we kick Zabuza's ass! Then uh we rescue Kakashi Sensei, and take Tazuna safely to the bridge!" He shouted, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ok Naruto, and tell us exactly how we're gonna do that!" Sasuke shouted, and Naruto scratched his head. He blushed, and shrugged. "Exactly my point, none of us knows.. In fact Kakashi doesn't _want_ to be saved, Naruto! Don't you get it! Or anything for that matter" Sasuke said rasing his voice, and Naruto growled. "Ugh shut up! Of course I get it! And who made you boss anyways?"

Naruto shouted, and Sasuke pointed to himself. "I did! Now listen up, we have to expose Kakashi for the fake he is!" He said pounding his fists together, and Naruto sighed. "Ok Sasuke, and tell us exactly how we're gonna do that!" He said mocking Sasuke, and he smirked. "I've got just the way, and Sakura we're gonna need you more than ever for this" Sasuke said, and she spun around. "Ok Sasuke! Anything for you!" She said spinning around and swooning over him, and Naruto folded his arms. He rolled his eyes, and she looked at him. "And uh of course for Naruto! We're not a team without you" She said hugging him, and he smiled. "Yeah, believe it! Now let's get down to business" He shouted, and they laughed.

"I love you guys!" Naruto shouted hugging Sasuke, and Sakura hugged Sasuke too. He blushed, and rolled his eyes. "That's great, but will you get off of me! Sakura I want you to run back to them, but start screaming as you come towards them so they know. Then start sking him ramdon questions like if he's ok, or what should you about with Tazuna. Totally catch them off guard, and keep asking as many questions as you can till we show up. Think ya can handle it, Sakura?" He said looking at her, and they let go. "Yes, I'll do my best!" She said smiling, and her inner Sakura said, _Hell yeah, I can! This will be a piece of cake!'_ while clenching her fists.Naruto nodded, and jumped in front of Sasuke. "Ok, ok so what should I do! Sneak up behind Zabuza and kill him! Oh! Or, or I could grab Tazuna and we could secretly meet up somewhere to head for the bridge!" Yeah all of that, I'll save the day believe it!"

He shouted jumping around, and Sasuke hit him on the head. "No you are going to stay behind me, while we make Kakashi admit what he really did with Zabuza" Sasuke said and Naruto sighed. "Awe come on Sasuke, that's so lame!" He shouted folding his arms, and Sasuke shrugged. "So what? That's all we want to know isn't it!" Sasuke said, and they nodded. "Ok, So Sakura go now. We'll follow you" Sasuke said, and she nodded running off. . . I let go of Zabuza, and stepped back. "You stopped, why? Are you getting tired Kakashi" Zabiza said folding his arms, and I pulled my mask up.

"No, but I think it's time we got down to business. This fight between the two of us, it has to happen sooner or later Zabuza. As much as I hate to admit this, but it's true. One of us will have to die, no matter what now" Kakashi said trying to continue, but he shook his head. "Love, compassion, what your doing for me Kakashi, doesn't mean shit! You know damn well why I gave in to this, so don't go getting the wrong idea" He said turning his head, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes I do, so what now?" Kakashi said walking up to him, and he wrapped the bondage around Zabuza's mouth. "How about we start this fight, so I can just kill you and get what I've _really_ come for" Zabuza said, and Kakashi hugged him. They held it as Sakura came running out of the woods. "Kakashi Sensei are you ok!" She shouted, and Zabuza quickly pushed him back. Naruto and sasuke were up in the tree tops, and they saw Kakashi and Zabuza hugging. "Well that's hard to say, where's the others Sakura?"

Kakashi said standing up, and Naruto and Sasuke jumped down at Zabuza's sides. "Why haven't you killed him yet!" Naruto shouted pointing at Zabuza, and Sasuke shook his head. "Why were you holding him Kakashi?" Sasuke shouted, and Kakashi was speechless. "Stop asking questions, and go guard Tazuna! Just because Zabuza and I weren't fighting while you've been gone, doesn't mean we were talking it up as friends!" Kakashi said raising his voice, and Sasuke stayed where he was. "Where did he take you! Kakashi answer me!" Sasuke shouted, and Zabuza kicked Sasuke down on the ground. "If you want to know so bad, why don't you just ask me! Like Kakashi's going to listen to little children, I'm sure he's had enough of all you brats!" Zabuza said raising his voice, and Naruto turned to Zabuza. "Shut up that's not true!" He shouted, and Sakura ran over to Tazuna and did as Kakashi said.

"Oh it isn't? Not what he told me.." He said, and Sasuke got up. "Go protect Tazuna now, do as I say!" Kakashi shouted, and Zabuza laughed. "Seems they wont listen to you either, Kakashi" He shouted vanishing, and Kakashi gasped. "Naruto and Sasuke cover Tazuna!" H shouted, and they quickly ran toward Tazuna, and stood in a triangle formation. "Good, now I've just gotta find. ." Kakashi said, and Zabuza appeared behind him. He kicked Kakashi literally flinging him into the air, and Sakura gasped. "Whoa! He managed to make Kakashi Sensei go flying, like it was nothing!" She shouted, and Sasuke began to tremble. . .

**I'm not going to write out the whole fight because I'm sure you know how it went on, and we now rejoin them when Zabuza was supposedly dead. Kakashi walks over to check for a pulse, and Haku is coming to take him. . . **

I bent over Zabuza, and pressed my fingers to his neck. "Just as I suspected" I whispered standing up, and I bowed to the Tracker-Nin of the Mist Village. "I will take him now, thank you for taking him down for me. This makes my job a lot easier, goodbye for now" Haku said picking up Zabuza's lump body, and vanished with him. "Was he really dead Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked, and I nodded. "Yes, it's all over. We wont be seeing Zabuza ever again for a long time now" He said, and Sasuke shook his head. "You never answered my question, what did Zabuza do to you!" He shouted, and Naruto looked up. "Yeah you never told us, what was going on with him anyways?" Naruto said, and I shrugged.

"Let's just say that he'll never forget what happened between us, no matter how hard he tries" I said shaking my head, and Sasuke almost instantly got what I meant. "And what happened I still don't. . ." He said but Sasuke stopped him by covering his mouth. "I'll tell you later. . ." He whispered and Naruto nodded. Tazuna stood up, and Sakura did the same. "Well whatever happened I'm tired out, and could use a good rest" she said yawning, and I nodded. "Yeah I think we should be getting back now. . . ugh" I said taking five steps, and I passed out. . .


End file.
